


Like Tea in a Cup

by yauksiei



Series: Relationship Comparisons [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Relationship Comparison, Spur of Moment Fic, Yay for Teacups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is also on my FF account. I decided to put it here as a starter for a short little series. This is a comparison about John and Sherlock's relationship I found while drinking tea.</p><p>I hope you enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Tea in a Cup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the tea cup that inspired this fic. Please enjoy! 8D

John had often been asked the question about his relationship with Sherlock Holmes. He always said "best friend", but there was something more than that. Not quite up to that kind of relationship, yet more than best friends. He couldn't put his finger on the exact way to describe it.

Then, one morning, Mrs. Hudson was sipping tea from a beautiful antique cup that she had recovered and washed up from her mother's things. John watched as the tea adjusted to the cup's shape flawlessly; the cup holding it steadily. When the cup shook, the tea shook. When the cup tipped, the tea flowed to the edge. Whatever the cup did, the tea would always follow.

John imagined Sherlock as the cup, himself as the liquid. And he found his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
